Happy Birthday Baby
by JaceDamian23
Summary: It's Christmas Time, and Haley surprise's her boyfriend, 'Nathan' because it's his birthday. But how does she surprise him is the question? A short one shot, enjoy


Title: Happy Birthday Baby

Title: Happy Birthday Baby  
Author: Angela  
Characters: Nathan and Haley  
Rating: what do you think? ADULT hehe  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only my story J

Summary: It's Christmas Time, and Haley surprise's her boyfriend, 'Nathan' because it's his birthday. But how does she surprise him is the question?

Authors Note: This short sorry and I won't write more. This is one of my older stories that I've written.

Haley's POV

It's Nathan's birthday. He is at work right now; he should be home any moment. I am at his apartment, surprising him. His birthday is near Christmas and he told me that he loved Christmas, so I decorated the place with Christmas stuff. I am in the living room. I'm wearing a red Santa's, silky robe. It's so short that it shows off my legs. Underneath it, I am wearing Peppermint Nipples, and a pair of Cherry editable panties. I know that Nathan love's cherries', so that is why I picked that flavor out.

I made sure to light some scented candles. The place smelt like cinnamon and berries, like Christmas. I put some relaxing music on. There was a chair in the middle of the living room, right in front of the couch. The place was perfect. I can't wait for him to come home. I set some wine out, and two glasses.

I was sitting down on the couch when I heard Nathan unlocking the front door. Ohhh I was so excited for his reaction. I'm surprised that the chocolate mint nipples didn't melt, I was that hot. I was already very wet, and I didn't even start anything yet.

Nathan walked into the living room, he dropped what was in his hands, he was shocked to see me, and especially to see me in practically nothing. I just grinned at him. I got up off of the couch and walked over to him, I kissed him and said, "Happy Birthday Baby!" He was about to speak but I shook my head and said "Nu-uh, no speaking Hun. This is about you." I made him sit down in the chair, making sure that he was comfy. I started dancing to the music. Slowly untying the robe, quickly taking that off and tossing it at him. I just chuckle at the look on his face. It was priceless. I could already tell that he had an erection, which made me happy.

I climbed on to his lap after I discarded his pants and shirt. And gave him a lap dance, grinding my candied wet core in the tent of his pants. I rub my tits all over him. On his neck, on his face, on his lips. He reaches up and grabs both of my breasts into his hands and squeeze's them softly.

"Baby, here this is for you, taste it." I said, grabbing my breast, offering him my covered nipple. He takes my nipple in his mouth, and sucks on it hungrily, licking and sucking off the chocolate. He takes my other nipple in his mouth and does the same treatment. I let out a loud moan. I am still grinding down into his cock, while he is sucking on my nipple like a baby would to its mother.

After he releases my nipple, I climb off of him, he is about to say something, but I shush him up, by shoving my cunt in his face. He starts nibbling my wet cherry panties off. Now that really shut him up. He sat there eating my candied pussy, not missing any candy. I let him eat me for awhile. "Suck my clit." He shoves his tongue deep in my cunt. I moan. I love feeling his tongue inside of me. It's very arousing. But this isn't about me. So I slowly remove myself from his lap, ignoring his growl. He spanks my ass, but I kept on walking away anyway.

I walk towards the couch and lie back making myself comfortable. "Stay there babe, ok? This show is just for you." I lean back, but making sure to keep my eyes on him. I spread my legs as far as they can go. I can feel his eyes on my wet pussy, that got me even wetter, just one look at his desired face, got me extremely hot.

I slowly move my hands down towards my core, ignoring my clits demands, and I shove 2 fingers' inside my cunt. Shoving them in me as fast and hard as I can go. IN and OUT. IN and OUT. IN and OUT. I am fucking my pussy fast and then I start going slower, and with my other hand I start rubbing my clit in circles. I moan,"NATHANNNNN, oh yes." I pinch my clit. I start moving my other hand faster. Fingering my tight pussy very fast. That just wasn't enough. I sigh. I got up from the couch and said, "Don't move Hun , I'll be right back."

I walk to 'our' bedroom and go to a place where we keep our sex toys. I take out a gel Vibrating dildo. And walk back out to you, lay back on the couch.

I start rubbing my clit again, and then I turn on the vibrator, one of my hands is at my core, holding it open. I start placing it in, inch by inch. When it gets all the way in, I moan out loud, and I hear you moan as well. I fuck my cunt as hard and fast as I can with the dildo. I rub my clit hard. I look over at you and your cock is in yours hands, your pumping yourself hard and fast. I moan again. You yell at me to go faster, so I pick up my pace. I move the vibrator in me, twisting it. I pinch my clit. You pick up your pace yourself.

"Spank your cock for me, Nathan, Spank it hard." I said. I leaned back rubbing my clit with the vibrator inside of me, while you spank your cock a few times hard. You asked me to pinch my nipples, so I complied. I reach up with one hand rubbing and squeezing and pinching my nipples. I can't help but moan your name again. "NATHANNNN, ohh yes,ohhhh,yes,mmmmm, NATHANN."

"Go faster baby, I want you to stroke yourself harder." I demanded. I shove the dildo inside of me even harder and faster then I was before. I am riding it. My legs are shaking; I know I am about to cum any minute. So I start fucking my cunt even harder and faster, I take the dildo out of my and shove 3 fingers inside of my core and place the vibrator on my clit. I scream out, "NATHANNNNNNNNN, ohhh, ohhh ya, ohh ya I'm CUMMING baby, ohhh yaaa." I continued to finger myself and stroke my clit, until my breathing is back into place. I relax. I sigh.

But then I hear a loud moan. I know your almost there, so I go over to you. I fall onto my knee's in front of your lap. I lean closer to you. Your eyes are shut, so I grab your cock into my mouth. I hear you moan and I smile around your cock. I lick and nibble your shaft.

I kiss down your base towards your balls; I suck one and then the other into my mouth, while I pump your dick. I lick back up your base, scraping my teeth on the vein on your cock. You hiss, so I blow some air on it. I lick and kiss my way back up to your tan head. I grab it into my mouth, sucking it hard and fast. I suck up and down your cock harder and faster. I deep throat you. Taking you all in.

I felt yourself tremble, I new your going to cum any minute. So I rub your balls and stroke your cock up and down fast, while my lips are the head of your cock, I am sucking your mushroom head as fast as I can. I pump and massage you while sucking, licking, nibbling. I scrape my teeth on your vein again, quickly moving my head back to your head when you moan out my name loudly. "HALEYYYYYYYYY." I suck it and then I bit it, not hard but, not soft either. Your cum shoots down my throat. I have to swallow a few times; there was so much of it. I continued sucking you off, swallowing all of your cream, cleaning your cock with my tongue until you stop shaking, then I release your cock and climb back onto your lap and kiss you, having you taste my lips full of your creams, and I taste myself on your lips as well. I move away and say, "Happy Birthday Baby did you like it?" Then I giggle at the look on your face.

THE END


End file.
